


EVER AGAIN

by TickingClockwork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Major Character Death is Canon, talks about equius and nepeta kinda, this happened and you know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: You never see Gamzee cut Tavros’ head off but I’m sure it was sad. So now there is an angst fic.





	EVER AGAIN

“tav... no...”

Gamzee stood over Tavros, while covered in blood.

The indigo and olive streaks covering his body were the least of his worries.

Tavros was dead.

The person that Gamzee was flushed for.

Dead.

Gamzee looked over Tavros’ body. Everything was destroyed.

His legs long gone

His chest newly stabbed

This only thing left was his face

His beautiful, beautiful face. The only thing left of his completely crippled body.

Gamzee couldn’t think straight. The murder high and the grief mixed together was too much.

He cut off Tavros’ head, so that the only beautiful thing was left and nothing else.

“I love you Tav.” Said Gamzee  
“and no one is ever gonna hurt you”  
“EVER AGAIN”


End file.
